The invention relates generally to fastening systems, and more particularly to fastener retention members for pre-assembly with fasteners.
It is known generally to pre-assemble a fastener in the bore of a work piece prior to mounting the work piece on a mounting surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,395,194 entitled xe2x80x9cConvoluted Bolt Retainerxe2x80x9d, for example, discloses a polymeric retainer having a thin wall annular body member comprising an alternate arrangement of arcuate ribs and ears about a central opening. The polymeric retainer is preassembled into a stepped bore in a structural member and is retained therein by elastic deformation of the retainer walls. The elastic body member retains a bolt shaft disposed in the opening thereof prior to mounting of the structural member on a mounting surface.
An object of the present invention is to provide novel fastening systems and retention members therefor that overcome problems in and improve upon the prior art.
Another object of the invention is to provide novel fastening systems and retention members therefor that are reliable and economical.
Another object of the invention is to provide novel fastener retention members that may be pre-assembled with standard fasteners without modification to the fastener.
A further object of the invention is to provide novel fastening systems and retention members therefor that may be retained in the bore of a work piece without modification of the work piece.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide novel fastening systems and retention members therefor that retain fastener shafts retracted within an opening of a work piece when the retention member and fastener are pre-assembled therewith.
Still another object of the invention is to provide novel fastening systems and retention members therefor that compensate for misalignment between first and second openings in corresponding work pieces to be mounted together.
A more particular object of the invention is to provide fastener retention members comprising a body member having a flange protruding outwardly from an axial opening thereof, a fastener engagement member protruding into the axial opening, and a work piece engagement member protruding outwardly from the axial opening of the body member.
Another more particular object of the invention is to provide fastener retention members comprising a body member having a flange protruding outwardly from an end thereof, a plurality of fastener engagement tabs protruding into an axial opening of the body member, and a plurality of resilient work piece engagement tabs protruding outwardly from the axial opening of the body member, preferably extending toward the flange.
Yet another more particular object of the invention"" is to provide retention systems comprising a retention member having body member with an opening, a flange protruding outwardly from the opening of the body member, a plurality of resilient work piece engagement tabs protruding outwardly from the opening of the body member, and a shank disposed in the opening of the body member and engaged by a plurality of shank engagement tabs protruding therein, whereby the retention member is axially retained about the shank for assembly in the bore of a work piece.
These and other objects, aspects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more fully apparent upon careful consideration of the following Detailed Description of the Invention and the accompanying Drawings, which may be disproportionate for ease of understanding, wherein like structure and steps are referenced generally by corresponding numerals and indicators.